


【比利·林恩的中场战事】[比班]After that（约稿放出）

by Bittersugar



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 不要欺骗你的心，戴维。施鲁姆第一次这么说的时候，他嗤之以鼻。当然了，大卫·戴姆才不是小地方来的新兵蛋子，他脑子足够灵光，见过的世面也不少。所以他无视了军士长，自顾自地往嘴里倒彩虹糖。阿尔—安萨卡运河战役之前，施鲁姆都没再说过这句话。只是每次、每次戴姆回过头——他绝对不会承认自己是在心虚——施鲁姆都似笑非笑地看着他，用那种佛教书里大智若愚的笑容，叫他心烦得很。他有自己的行事风格，但时间一久，几乎所有人都发现了，每次班长说了些什么，都会第一个去看比利。好像他想把他逗笑似的，戴姆当然不会承认这个，兴许他自己都没发现。
Relationships: David Dime/Billy Lynn
Kudos: 1





	【比利·林恩的中场战事】[比班]After that（约稿放出）

**Author's Note:**

> 是LOF用户 残念的杂食桌 金主的约稿，设定是战后背景从他人的角度来看比班  
> 因为金主说改好以后就可以放出，所以大大缩短了一般为三个月+的放出时间

****温蒂** **

她其实早就开始喜欢比利这孩子了。

“您的双倍拿铁，这是找零，欢迎下次再来。”

温蒂看着比利从善如流地把东西交给中午的最后一位客人、在柜台后落下紧绷的肩膀松了口气时，忍不住露出了微笑。她上前拍拍男孩的胳膊，示意道：“去休息一下吧，干得不错，比利。”

于是获准午休的小伙子脱下围裙，走到最里面那张桌子的空位落座。桌前的另一个人拧过身子，朝女店主点了个头。

这事是从这学期开始的，自从这个叫大卫·戴姆的新生——温蒂不管他是不是上过战场当过兵——教训了几个试图调戏萨沙的家伙后，她就决定包下他大学生涯里所有的咖啡。他们说他退伍之前是个上士，是带着小队打过仗的那种人。但在咖啡馆的人眼里，戴姆就只是个好顾客，英俊、礼貌、安静，会把咖啡钱当作小费留在桌子上——萨沙爱惨了他。

所以当戴姆神情局促，挺直脊背站在她面前询问她是否有再雇一个员工的打算时，温蒂想也没想就同意了。

第二天，比戴姆更像个新生的比利推开了她的店门，穿着有些肥大的牛仔裤和T恤，看上去无论和买咖啡还是卖咖啡都格格不入。于是店长推开后厨的门，让他去搬货。这事他做得不赖，当换上萨沙从路过的商场淘来的白衬衫后，比利终于像点儿样了。

她们不是没想过比利也上过战场，但是这话从他自己嘴里说出来还是相当令人吃惊。毕竟他是那么年轻，和机警沉默的戴姆比起来又那么不同。

但温蒂看着他的背影，意识到她永远不会把他和这里的其他人弄混。

****杰弗森** **

杰弗森先生的隔壁终于搬来了人，可他一点也不高兴。

这栋公寓虽然租金便宜，但距离大学不算近。不过现在有车的学生可太多了，而学生——学生意味着派对、能杀人的电子音乐和各种蠢到家的东西。

大多数情况下，当他板起脸、挺着肚子牵着斗牛犬出现在门口时，新搬来的人多多少少会在犯蠢的时候记起来自己有个不好惹的邻居。但这两个小伙子显然不是如此，他们沉默地打量他，不卑不亢地问好，接着把行李包扛到另一边肩膀上，掏出钥匙开门。

每天早上七点，他牵着肉排下楼遛弯时，总能遇到他们俩跑步回来。时间久了，杰弗森知道了楼下那辆二手车也是他们的——开车的总是那个看上去年长点儿的。

他猜他们是远房兄弟或者是朋友之类的，叫戴姆的来卡罗莱纳讨生活，叫比利的则在这儿念大学。但事实正好相反，戴姆才是那个拿奖学金的，比利则每天拎着咖啡馆没能卖出去的蛋糕回家。

他们多半时候都一起出门，一起回来，生活作息规律，安静不吵闹，算得上是一对好小伙子——不，他不是在说他们是一对，他当然见过基佬是啥样的，杰弗森赌十美金，他俩谁都不是基佬。上门拜访过的两位姑娘都很漂亮，身材火辣，他贴着猫眼看到比利站在门口送走黑头发的女孩，想搞清楚他为什么不干脆和她一起走。

但很快他就看清了比利的表情，这孩子板起脸，嘴角向下耷拉着，将额前的金发耙到脑后。杰弗森认得这个，他和自己的女朋友吵架了。

不知怎的，杰弗森就惦记起了这事。

一个星期过去了，没有任何女孩登门拜访。比利总是一个人回家，但时常在晚上开车去接戴姆，后者偶尔会在楼道里抱怨期中测试，前者则沉默不语。他没由来地感觉到事情有些不对头，就像暴雨正藏在云朵后，不知何时就会浇你个透心凉。

这事也确实发生了。

就在四天后的晚上，朦胧的争吵声从隔壁传来，杰弗森贴上墙，却也没能让自己听得更清楚。仿佛他们迅速恢复了理智，又像两个文明的成年人那样拉开了距离。他有些失望地等了一会儿，直到上帝终于开始眷顾他。现在一片劈里啪啦的声音响起，像是他们正在打架——所以，他在心里暗下定论，是戴姆抢了比利的女孩。

寂静再度充斥，然而一声清晰的、解脱般的呻吟直穿水泥墙进到他耳朵里。

杰弗森打了个冷颤，面色尴尬地从墙上直起腰。他不想再猜测了，他只想带上十美金下楼喝一杯。

****凯特琳** **

凯特琳一直觉得这是个坏主意。

她觉得比利也是这么想的，不然他干嘛要一路搬到北卡罗来纳去？她知道他们在外面租房子，所以凯特琳觉得可能戴姆的家人也不赞同这件事。

妈妈几乎为此心碎，她也是。不是说她们对同性恋这事有什么偏见，但是——凯特琳咬住下唇——她从来都不知道自己的弟弟是同性恋，至少入伍之前绝对不是。长久以来，她都觉得这是自己的错，从弟弟进军队，再到他退伍以后和戴姆搞在一起。

比利没给她地址，但凯特琳知道戴姆在哪儿读大学。他们还在伊拉克的时候，比利总会提到这位班长。

进入阔别已久的校园令她感到紧张，女人下意识地摸着自己脸上的疤，在大学里找到某个特定的对象不是件容易的事。图书馆、操场、某间教室，戴姆可能会在任何地方，也可能今天根本没他的课。

最后她来到了咖啡馆，却隔着玻璃橱窗瞧见了自己的弟弟。

比利穿着合体的白衬衫，系着一条黑色的围裙。他的金发长长了一些，凯特琳突然意识到他弟弟已经长大了。比利看上去是个帅气的大男孩了，他笑着和姑娘们打招呼，然后递给她们咖啡或是装着蛋糕的袋子。

她在外面站了一会儿，直到学生们的午休时间即将结束。她瞧见戴姆也从咖啡馆深处走了出来，他们说了几句话，而后戴姆出了门一路小跑。

于是凯特琳推开门，在比利吃惊地对她瞪圆了眼睛的时候隐约感到失落。

半小时后他们到了公寓，只因她坚持要看看他们住的地方。比利进了厨房，她则在客厅里四处张望。戴姆的书几乎占据了每一个角落，电视边放着几盘电子游戏。他们有两个卧室，但其中一间未免有些整洁过头。

他们在同居，没有什么室友会每天晚上挤在同一张床上。他们是认真的。

“出什么事了吗，凯特？”

冰饮贴上她的手臂，凯特琳接过，坐在沙发上，随后从背后掏出一件不知属于谁的T恤衫——应该是戴姆的，毕竟她弟弟不喜欢橄榄球，至少原来不喜欢。

“还以为你会更欢迎你老姐，嗯？看来你在这儿过得还不错。”

比利垂下眼睛，如果可以，凯特琳也不想做个刻薄的混蛋。她知道比利心中有愧，就像她责备自己害得比利上了战场，比利也在责备自己丢下她一个人从爸爸身边、从那个家里逃走。但她还是得说，有些话她 ** **必须**** 得说。

“你是怎么打算的，比利？”

****温蒂** **

“你和戴姆吵架了吗？”

“不，当然没有，我们只是——”比利猛地止住话头，用混杂着怒意和无奈的眼神看着萨沙，但无奈的成分要更多一些，“饶了我吧，他只是有期中考试要复习。”

他低下头，继续修起了收款机。离中午还有一段时间，所以温蒂同意让比利先来试试，毕竟 _这玩意应该不会比军用悍马难修_ 。比利说完这话以后萨沙背对着他又学了一遍，年长些的女人没忍住笑出声。

女侍者缓慢地眨动她的大眼睛：“劳驾，我们说的是那个拿过奖学金的聪明鬼吗？”

“嗯哼，他还有很多你不知道的事。”

比利耸耸肩，姿态放松，口吻熟稔，于是温蒂相信他们之间的问题不算大，但绝不是没有。毕竟当戴姆没有课的时候，都会到这儿来消磨时间。他尽可能地和比利形影不离，有一次萨沙说出这话以后——虽然她多半是想打听更多关于戴姆的事或者只是单纯有点儿吃醋，比利微笑起来，说那可能是戴姆照顾人的老习惯。

但在温蒂看来，比利也同样照看着戴姆。她曾经好奇过比利为什么要锲而不舍地给戴姆塞糖，直到她后来发现戴姆有低血糖的毛病。女人猜那些没能卖出去的特供蛋糕也是给戴姆准备的，他吃奶油蛋糕的样子真的再自然不过。

他们默契十足，可能结婚十年的夫妻都不能凭一丁点儿表情和肢体语言读懂对方，但对比利和戴姆来说，这事就像呼吸一样简单。

在旁人眼里看来这事可能有点儿奇怪，但他们可是退伍军人。温蒂从没听说过他俩中的任何一个人参加过什么互助会，所以这应该是件好事。戴姆和比利都很好地融入进来，这 ** **绝对**** 是件好事。

“好了。”

比利把抽屉推进去，温蒂满意地看着自己的收银机重新亮了起来。

“真有你的，比利！”

萨沙猛拍了一把比利的后背，并没有注意到男孩一瞬间绷紧了脸。温蒂走进后厨，打开烤箱准备把前台的展示柜填满。

他们这段时间一直很忙，比利的到来为这家小咖啡店吸引了不少女性顾客，就如同大学里的男孩会为了萨沙前仆后继一样。午间的高峰期结束时，几乎每个人都松了口气。比利摘下围裙，略带歉意地跟温蒂请了一小时左右的假。

他在衬衫外套上外衣，拎着装好美式和烤面包的纸袋，匆匆推开了大门。没人问他这是要去哪里，萨沙叹了口气：“有时候我真怀疑他们俩是一对爱情鸟。”

“也许是时候结束你的单恋了，”温蒂套上围裙，“快过来干活吧。”

****亨利** **

亨利叫他们十美元先生。

他的店有固定的客流，所以如果有生面孔，他绝对会注意到。

两个英俊的小伙子一起喝酒，多半是为了追姑娘。男人在这种事情上的热心程度异常可怕，亨利见过不少，自己也参与过不少。但在他的老顾客之一杰弗森支支吾吾地告诉他自己隔壁住进来一对基佬以后，亨利就知道他们一起出来喝酒就绝对不是为了姑娘。

他不是有gay达的那种人，所以仅仅是知道这两个男人是一对，就让亨利感到新奇了。

“一杯健力士，”棕色头发的那个扑到吧台边，往旁边指了指，“给他来一杯雪碧。”

“嘿！”他的同伴抗议道，“我已经成年了，班长。”

被称为班长的人挑挑眉，笑容里带着一丝傻气：“那就给他来一瓶科罗娜。”

金色头发的男孩翻了个白眼，但摇了摇头妥协了。亨特知道这是怎么回事，他很快把啤酒滑过吧台，接着走到一边擦起了杯子，这是 _他妈的_ 热恋期。男孩总是会自作主张地安排女孩的酒水，因为他们不会放过任何一个表现自己或是捉弄对方的机会。

今天是考试结束日，在此之前他已经卖出了不少打折啤酒，但他们俩可来得有点儿晚了。班长——亨利决定这么叫他——看上去明显已经喝过了一轮，他的小男朋友还清醒着。

他们安静地喝下第一口酒，亨利数到三，看上去年轻些的那个忍不住开了口。

“我很抱歉，班长，”他顿了一下，“戴姆。”

戴姆舔掉嘴唇上的啤酒沫，就连老亨利这种直男都得承认，这是个极为惹火的动作。他瞧见小年轻一下子就僵住了身子， _男人啊_ 。

“你不需要向我道歉，比利，”戴姆盯着他，那股子醉意一下就消失不见了，“你该做出自己的选择，留在这儿或是离开、继续工作亦或是上学念书，都是你自己的选择。我们已经不在那儿了，我也不再是你的班长了。”

比利张开嘴，但没想好自己该说些什么。亨利这下知道他们是怎么回事了——在战场上互生情愫，回到现实社会却发现没那么容易。这玩意就像结婚，他哀叹道，再甜蜜的爱情都将淹没在账单和琐事里。

“我想我还需要时间去考虑。”比利最后说道，这下子有点儿像个负责任的成年人了。

“当然”戴姆眨眨眼睛，“房租可是有你的一半。”

比利举起自己的科罗娜，这叫亨利相信戴姆给这孩子点雪碧并不全然是在捉弄他。他看起来就像个未成年，或者刚成年。男孩凑近自己的男朋友：“所以我们现在没事了，对吗？”

“如果你付酒钱的话。”戴姆眯起眼睛，“我得去放个水。”

他起身，几步之内重新找回了平衡，亨利忍住了为他指路的冲动，他可不想被发现自己一直在偷听。戴姆瞧见了墙上不算太起眼的指示牌，朝着厕所进发。

约莫几分钟后，比利喝光了瓶子里的科罗娜，砰地一声落在柜台上，也站起身子走了。

他忍不住想嘲笑这小子，毕竟不少姑娘喝起酒来都比他豪爽得多。但是五分钟后他们俩依旧没回来时，老亨利就笑不出来了——操他妈的上帝啊，他俩可千万别在厕所里乱搞。

****杰弗森** **

他在楼下就瞧见了他们的车。

一辆不怎么起眼的日系车，杰弗森得承认这是过日子人的首选。他们是一对自律、节俭、懂得生活的好小伙子，但一想到隔墙听到的那声呻吟，他就感到尴尬。

肉排喘着气放慢了步子，他是条老狗了，和他的主人一样。

他们一起走进轿厢，显然被这次一时兴起的加长散步累得够呛。电梯无声地上行，斗牛犬不安地挪动着。门向两侧滑开，走廊里的灯坏了一半，他牵着肉排，隐约看见自家方向的墙上好像有人影。

杰弗森大呵一声，灯应声而亮。

模糊的人影变成了两个，比利和戴姆迅速从墙上起身。前所未有的尴尬将他从头冲刷到脚趾，杰弗森是个没老婆的不假，但他知道他们俩这是在干啥。两个小伙子的嘴唇都亮晶晶的，头发乱得不成样子。天气不算热，但比利工装背心外的皮肤泛起一层薄汗。他们俩的衣服都皱巴巴的，杰弗森只希望他们俩没干什么出格的事，至少还没来得及。他听亨利说了，这两个小伙子好像在酒吧的厕所里搞了起来。

“我还以为是小偷，”他摸着自己的鼻子解释道，“这里治安不太好。”

“我们只是换个灯泡，先生。”

戴姆说着，抬头看向他们头顶的新灯泡，像是那玩意有多重要。杰弗森也抬头看过去，好样的，他真 _应该_ 喜欢他们。

“谢谢，我是说，干得好。”他咳嗽了一下，“我先回去了，晚安，先生们。”

他侧过身开锁，假装没看见比利弯腰拎工具箱时的僵硬，更假装没看见年轻人胯下支起的小帐篷。他迅速打开门，把那两句晚安留在门外。

当天晚上，呻吟声断断续续到了后半夜。若是在平时，他一定会冷着张脸去敲门让他们安静些。但今晚，今晚杰弗森只是翻了个身，把头埋进了被子里。

该死，这是他欠他们的。

****温蒂** **

“所以你们和好了。”

在戴姆坐进自己的老位置后，温蒂用肩膀撞了一下比利。后者露出羞涩的笑容，就像一个真正的学生。萨沙对着门玻璃拨弄着自己的头发，扬起笑容去给戴姆送咖啡。她很喜欢戴姆，应该说没人会不喜欢戴姆，因此温蒂也从掀开隔板，从柜台里走出。

她端着一块红丝绒蛋糕，坐在戴姆对面。这往常都是比利的位置，但今天小伙子被几杯咖啡绊住了。

“谢谢女士，”戴姆抬起头，把手中的工作丢在一边，“您真的不用这么客气。”

“哦这是我的店，所以我说了算。”

温蒂把盘子放在他成堆的书本旁边，他读的可能是金融系，她也拿不准，但想象年轻人以后穿着西装出入华尔街的模样倒是不错。但她想不到比利以后会做些什么，他在这里打工多半是因为戴姆在这儿上学—— ** **见鬼**** ——她恍然大悟道，她怎么能错过这个？

她从来没想过比利和戴姆的关系，他们两个人在一起的时候看起来如此自然，但仔细想想，就算他们是打算以后合伙做生意的战友，比利也没必要陪戴姆来读大学。

哦，她看向萨沙，不管小伙子们的关系究竟是不是她多想，温蒂也开始为女孩感到难过。

“你还好吗，女士？”

“叫我温蒂，小子。”

她下意识地回应，抬头对上了一双锐利的眼睛。你很难说清戴姆的眼睛究竟是什么颜色，此刻它们看上去有些发灰，无端地令人感到紧张，但又能让你安下心来，因为知道自己的身边有他正随时保持警惕。

这是一种无关年龄而建立起的威严，千锤百炼，可你却不知它究竟从何而来。

这些特质造就了大卫·戴姆这个人，温蒂意识到，就像某些时候她会发现比利是如此与众不同，就像此刻的戴姆。她忽地释然了，没人知道小伙子们都经历了什么——究竟是什么把他们打造成这样，又究竟是什么让他们形影不离。也许对比利和戴姆来说，他们此刻还在战场上，从沙漠来到了钢筋水泥构造出的丛林，且一直照看着彼此的后背。

“我很好，我......”她止住话头，微笑起来，“看来我该给你们俩腾出个地方了。”

戴姆侧过头，比利正站在他身边。温蒂起身，看他在围裙上擦干净双手，接着从戴姆那儿拿了本书。

女人抬高眉毛，他们真的每天都能带给她惊喜。

****艾米丽** **

在迪士尼看见戴姆之前，她一直以为他是在开玩笑。

他们同在一个小组，但选题这件事几个人始终难以统一意见。要艾米丽说，戴姆大多数时间都很好，除非他决心要做一个固执的混蛋——他非要做点儿跟迪士尼有关的东西，关于他们是怎么 _搞乱了现在的电影行业_ 、 _市值如何一路飙升_ 等等等等。说真的，她有充足的理由怀疑这里面有些私人恩怨，比如他们搞死了他最喜欢的角色什么的。

当她在迪士尼乐园看见戴姆本人的时候，艾米丽就知道他是认真的了。这同样意味着他们会度过一个艰难的周一，所有人都将和大卫·戴姆打一场硬仗。

她拉紧自己的女朋友，并不意外戴姆也有同伴。他身旁的小伙子跟他一样挺拔，等他侧过脸，艾米丽赶紧捂住嘴以免自己尖叫起来。她当然认识那个人，全校的女生大概都知道新来的咖啡馆男孩，但她不知道戴姆也认识他。他们每一次到咖啡馆进行小组学习的提议都会被戴姆一票否决，见鬼，他们还都以为他 ** **只**** 喜欢图书馆。

戴姆和比利不太自在地站在一块，前者正抱着手臂，表情严肃地对着货架上的商品发表评论。经典的米奇耳发箍，艾米丽自己就有好几个，但她还是每次来都会买。

她几乎都能想象到戴姆在说什么了，说真的，她开始有点儿同情比利了。然而就在戴姆专注于发表长篇大论时，他们的咖啡馆男孩拿起一只米奇耳，迅速地戴在同伴头上。戴姆一下子闭紧了嘴巴，说实话，他的表情艾米丽一辈子都忘不了。

他们大概说了些什么——比如 _想想你的墓志铭_ 之类的，因为几秒种后，比利拔腿就跑，戴姆摘掉头饰紧追他而去。

艾米丽发出大笑，她在另一所学校念书的女朋友也跟着笑起来。她们也追了上去，但依然跟丢了小伙子们。不过一个主题区过后，她在过山车的排队中发现了他们。比利还活着——谢天谢地，手里拿着一个米奇形状的糖渍苹果。

她们也站进了队伍里，不算太远，依旧能听见戴姆和比利。

“你敢相信吗，比利，每天都有几千美国人通过在迪士尼排队的方式慢性自杀。”

“不只是美国，听说在日本和中国也有迪士尼乐园，不过总比吃哈吉的枪子儿要好，”比利将沾着巧克力的苹果举到他和戴姆中间，“你要吃一口苹果吗？”

“差点儿忘了这个，”戴姆皱起鼻子，“十刀一个的巧克力苹果。”

比利翻了个白眼：“那你要吃点儿巧克力吗？它的耳朵是棉花糖做的。”

“我以为你会买粘着彩虹糖的那个。”

男孩没说话，他就只是耐心地举着手等待着。艾米丽惊讶地看着戴姆凑上去吃掉了米奇的一只耳朵，她现在开始敬佩比利了，他是怎么做到给戴姆顺毛的？

他们很快分食完了整只苹果，令人惊讶地干脆利落，除了比利不小心弄了块巧克力在衣服上。队伍缓慢地向前移动着，尖叫声一波接一波地在他们头顶响起。过山车永远是排队人数最多的项目，但为了那几分钟，至少艾米丽觉得一切都值得。

“你还好吗？”

她从队伍里探出头去，戴姆正蹲在地上。他在学校里也偶尔这样，没人知道是怎么回事，大多数人都搞不清大卫·戴姆到底是怎么回事。但这里面显然不包括比利，咖啡馆男孩从口袋里掏出一条彩虹糖——艾米丽皱起眉——在戴姆面前晃晃，好像在哄一个闹脾气的小孩。

好吧，这是什么新的顺毛技巧吗？

“你可以去别的地方转转，我会叫你的。”

“然后看到更多令人痛心疾首的剥削场面？”戴姆站起身，撕开包装把糖豆倒进嘴里，“我才不会去。”

比利摇摇头：“你早晚会去的，还记得你要给你姐姐的孩子带礼物吗？”

“一等兵林恩，”戴姆咬牙切齿道，“你真是个瘪三。”

男孩站直了身子：“你知道我的，班长。”

戴姆走出队伍，艾米丽赶紧侧过身子。他们是战友，戴姆当过兵的事在大学里不是什么秘密，但女孩直觉他们肯定还有更深一层的关系。

“可爱的一对，”她的女朋友评价道，“你的组员和他的男朋友都相当可爱。”

啊哈！艾米丽亲了她一口：“天才，我现在知道该用什么让戴姆放弃他该死的选题了。”

****亨利** **

要他说，除了这群小伙子付了酒钱以外，今晚是一场彻彻底底的灾难。

从比利叫出班长这个称呼的那一刻起，亨利就知道这事一定会发生。他父亲的兄弟就参加过越战，回来以后他依旧隔三差五地同自己的战友聚会。那同样是一场灾难，亨利曾经目睹过他们横七竖八地躺在院子里的情景，有时候他父亲也不得不从店长手里接过自己烂醉的兄弟。

当他自己拥有一家酒吧后，也见过不少类似的场景——多半都是考试周结束的学生，老实讲，接待一群退伍军人这还是第一次。

亨利惊奇地发现，戴姆的班长形象依旧深入人心。他们有人是开车来的，还有人是骑着摩托来的，几乎每个人都对比利毫不客气，但在戴姆面前总会收敛。

他们都挤在吧台前坐着，因为老亨利可悲的店里没有一张大桌子能容得下所有人。但没有人抱怨，每个人都紧挨着自己身边的人，甚至搞不清喝的到底是不是自己那杯啤酒。他们吵吵闹闹，杰弗森走之前使劲跺了跺脚，可没人理他。

比利依旧挨着戴姆，但一个叫塞克斯的家伙挤进他们中间，一手一个揽住他们俩的脖子。老亨利已经给他上了好几杯酒了，而且他严重怀疑这家伙在来之前就喝醉了。

“比利比利比利，”他叭地一声亲在年轻人脸上，看上去想给戴姆也来上这么一下子——但仅存的理智制止了他的行为，随后口齿不清道，“我听说你陪班长去读大学了，怎么样伙计，大学里的妞辣不辣？跟达拉斯的啦啦队小妞比起来怎么样？还有你班长，你已经操过多少个小屁股了？”

老亨利惊讶地看了塞克斯一眼，随后发现比利和戴姆同样面色尴尬。在塞克斯发出更多 _高谈阔论_ 之前，两个大兵直接把他拖走了。

其中一人坐到戴姆右边的位置，恰逢此时，叫曼戈的人怼了比利一拐子。亨利慢慢挪过去，他总得给自己找点儿乐子。他总觉得如果这两个人是异性恋那比利就是更多扮演男性角色的那个，这无关什么男子气概的问题，完全就是因为比利看起来更像狗，而戴姆像猫。

“所以，现在是蜜月期？”

亨利放下心来，看来这个不傻。

“当然不是，”比利腼腆地笑了一下，“饶了我吧，曼戈。我们就只是住在一起，白天他去上学，我去上班。”

“然后你们没有，嗯？”

他比划了一个下流的手势，可惜被恰好转过头来的戴姆看到了。曼戈和他的视线一对上，就立马吓得缩起脖子。比利却笑了起来，这让他的男朋友狐疑地皱起眉，嘴巴里嘟囔着什么惯坏了之类的字眼。

小伙子们亮闪闪的眼睛看着彼此，就在老亨利和曼戈以为他们会情不自禁地亲上的时候，塞克斯哇的一声吐在地上，直接毁了这一切。

****杰弗森** **

他不该对走廊里的动静感到意外的，他们可是同性恋，同性恋当然是一群不会丢下战友不管的心软家伙。

杰弗森很快就放弃了数脚步声的愚蠢举动，肉排迟疑地站在门口朝外面吠叫。门外的人更大声地学起了狗叫，好样的，现在整层楼的人估计都被吵醒了。他的狗灰溜溜地跑回来，直接跳上了床。

戴姆低声呵斥着，开门的时间比平时要久，杰弗森猜他也喝了不少。

紧接着——他的额角抽动一下——门板咣地砸在墙上，随后是重物落地的声音，一个接一个，像是班长正扔麻袋一样把他的兵蛋子们扔进房间里。

一共五个，又是砰地一声，好吧，看来他今晚多了六个邻居。

“该死的，这帮混蛋，”戴姆的声音隔着门板传来，他当然压低了声音，可现在实在是太安静了，“我们真该换个大点儿的房子。”

“有花园有草地的那种？”是比利，他还醒着这点让杰弗森奇异地放下了心。

“嗯哼，”戴姆不知怎的，似乎觉得半夜两点站在走廊里聊天是个好主意，“还要养条狗。”

“好吧，一条狗，记住了长官，”比利当然会支持他，妈的，“像你姐姐家那样的狗？”

戴姆思考了一会儿，可能是点了点头，杰弗森猜，因为他再开口的时候，他们已经换到下一个话题了。

“看来到处都是地雷，技术兵，能找到一条回卧室的路吗？看看这儿，好像哈吉突击了我们的基地。”

比利笑了起来，他总是能轻易被戴姆逗笑，但要杰弗森说，他一直挺捧场的，这大概就是他妈的爱情吧。他知道自己最好在他们搞出来更大的动静之前快点儿睡着，但他就是越来越精神了。好像戴姆有一种魔力，让人总是下意识地倾听。

“来吧，让我们把他们搬到床上去。”

脚步声，随即是几声不满的嘟囔，要杰弗森讲，听上去很像他们在搞什么尸体加工。大约过了一世纪那么久，门终于关上了。

“真不敢相信我得去住旅馆。”

“或者我们也可以睡在车里。”

“闭嘴，林恩，”一个停顿，“你把塞克斯放哪了？真想让他抱着马桶睡，他肯定还会吐。”

“曼戈会照顾他的，如果塞克斯真的要吐，他会醒的。”

叮——电梯来了。

****凯特琳** **

这次她直接来了咖啡馆。

比利看上去有些畏缩，戴姆绷紧了身子，温蒂和萨沙——凯特琳看到了她们的胸牌——则对两个小伙子充满保护欲。她觉得有些头疼，也许她上次来的时候确实 _有点儿_ 凶。

“凯特。”

比利露出虚弱的微笑，欣喜和担忧混在一起。而当他发现她一直在看戴姆时，男孩向前一步，将另一个更高一点儿的人挡在身后，看上去简直是在保护他。不仅凯特琳瞪大了眼睛，戴姆同样吃惊。

她忍住了翻白眼的冲动，手指总是想去抠挠脸上的疤。那些疤痕几乎消失不见了，但痒似乎还残留在皮肤上。当她心烦意乱的时候，总是忍不住去摸那些凹凸不平的皮肤。

“冷静点儿，男孩们，”她举起手，“我可没枪，所以，警报解除？”

凯特琳是个酷女孩，她看着比利回头跟戴姆对视、询问他的意见、并在对方点头后才向旁边退了一步时可一点儿都没伤心。戴姆走上前，朝她伸出手，据凯特琳所知他算是个老兵，所以她还挺骄傲自己能让这位前班长这么紧张的。

“你好，女士。”

“叫我凯特，我弟弟叫我凯特。”

她握住戴姆的手，注意到男人的脸一瞬间就被点亮了。他真的很帅，凯特琳当然见过他不止一次，但她第一次看到男人不绷着脸的模样。

比利也跟着笑起来，这次看上去没那么逊色了。他当然希望获得家里的认同，哪怕没人同意他也一路跑到了卡罗莱纳，但他还是需要有人站在自己身边。凯特琳深吸一口气，很高兴他们又恢复了曾经的状态。

“你想吃点儿东西吗？”

“不，我只是有事想跟比利说，”她挽住男孩的胳膊，“一些私事。”

如果不是因为她此前表示出的友好，戴姆很大程度应该已经进入备战状态了。但他只是点点头，从比利那儿接过了咖啡馆的围裙。于是凯特琳得以拉着他走出店门，在学校里漫步起来。

“所以，”比利用肩膀撞她的时候，凯特琳感到无比怀念，“怎么了？”

“我想我恋爱了，”她尽可能漫不经心地说出这句话，“看看你老姐的魅力，来一趟学校就能钓到大四的学生，还不错吧？”

比利扬起笑容，风吹乱了他留长的头发，让男孩看上去像是一只在咧嘴笑的金毛犬。他是真心实意地感到高兴：“哦太好了！你喜欢他吗？他怎么样？有没有被你迷得神魂颠倒？”

“事实上，”凯特琳摸了摸自己的脸，叹了口气，“他第二天就从北卡罗莱纳一路开到了得州，只为了我能给他个机会。我真是个混蛋对吗，我当时还在气头上，我给了他号码，但是我跟他说除非他到得州来，不然我不会相信他是真心的。”

她弟弟揽住了她的肩膀：“我很高兴你们没有错过彼此，你是来见他的吗？”

“是的，”凯特琳看着他的眼睛，“而且我想把这件事告诉你。”

****曼戈** **

他们刚回国的时候，先去了一趟阿德莫尔。

所有人都想念蘑菇，但所有人都害怕见到蘑菇的家人。葬礼是一场灾难，狗屁牧师和反战派把整件事搞得一团糟。

B班从来都在一起，但只有那天，除了戴姆和比利，所有人都跟犯错误一样站在施鲁姆家院子前的加拿大紫荆下，耷拉着肩膀低头抽烟。其实这事本来只该戴姆来做的，但他走之前叫上了比利。比利疯狂地给曼戈发射信号，失去施鲁姆是一回事，面对施鲁姆的家人就是另外一回事了。

他明白比利不想做英雄，但要曼戈说，比利确实做到了一些事。

就像现在，比利话音刚落，原本故作坚强的女人一下子就捂住了嘴巴。曼戈拿下香烟，无言地看着比利笨拙地给了她一个拥抱。戴姆抿紧嘴巴，像是在忍耐一颗不知从何而来却正中靶心的子弹——他也心痛得要命。

大门关上后，他们彼此交换了一个眼神。那是只有他们俩才懂的东西，因为一起经历了些什么。B班从来都在一起，但他们俩挨得比谁都近。

总之如果要曼戈回忆这场罗曼史是从什么时候开始的，他大概能告诉你从比利来的第一天戴姆就很喜欢折腾他。但他们第二次去阿德莫尔时，比利主动跟上了戴姆的步伐，曼戈就想起了这事。

那时他们刚退役回来，几乎所有人都回家了。得州和俄克拉荷马州紧挨着，曼戈离得也不算远。塞克斯就住在胡德堡，但他实在是不想离开自己的老婆孩子。

他不知道戴姆为什么也在这，他的时间很紧，卡罗莱纳州的大学还等着他去报道。他开着一辆二手的日系车，比利就坐在副驾驶上。车后座塞满了行李，曼戈没问出任何蠢问题，他只要看一眼就都明白了。他钻进车子和行李挤在一起时，从后视镜里对上了戴姆的眼睛。要曼戈说，他一辈子都忘不了那个眼神，但也没办法说明他都看到了什么。

总之他最后什么都没说。

戴姆把车子停在紫荆下，他跟着他们俩走上了门前的台阶。施鲁姆的妻子看上去好多了，招待他们一起到房子里坐坐。

那天最后他们俩把他送到车站，然后一路开去了北卡罗莱纳。

****温蒂** **

****

****

****

她直觉戴姆和比利的姐姐有点儿像。

他们都有锋利的轮廓，看上去有些不好相处，但本质上都是不错的家伙。温蒂知道一点儿关于凯特琳的事，所以她很高兴姑娘脸上已经没什么明显的伤疤了。

凯特琳的大四男朋友已经被一家大企业签走了，因此有时间经常到店里来，她和萨沙都觉得这个小伙子是想讨好自己未来的小舅子。跟大多数人一样，他有点儿怕戴姆，但一直致力于和戴姆搞好关系。

戴姆和比利经常一个唱红脸、一个唱白脸，温蒂希望戴姆不是在拿别人寻开心。

有时候他们也会进行四人约会——说真的，她该用约会这个词吗？萨沙用手指绕着自己的头发，她确实是个天真的女孩，但不是个傻子。有好几次她都有些欲言又止，温蒂几乎能看见那些问题就在她的舌尖上打转。可既然戴姆和比利毫无表示，那她们就不该问。

而且万一不是呢？万一他们只是互相扶持的战友呢？

温蒂揉揉眼睛，萨沙正在拖地。比利和戴姆到后门卸货去了，全搞定就可以下班了。她喜欢期末，期末能卖出更多的咖啡，也能更早地关门。学生们大多一头扎进了图书馆，也有不少人在寝室奋笔疾书。凯特琳的男朋友也要毕业了，他们在交往三个月后就订婚了。婚礼大概会在毕业后不久举行，据说林恩家长女的孩子会做花童。

做婚礼蛋糕可有些困难了，但她起码能提供一些小甜点。

温蒂胡思乱想着，直到萨沙擦干净门口的小黑板打算画上新的图案，她才意识到比利和戴姆未免去得太久了。

店里一片安静，她挽起袖子，希望小伙子们不是在偷懒。

后门开着，她的原料整齐地码在门口，可比利和戴姆不知所踪。温蒂边走着，边寻找两个男孩的身影。终于，她在房子面朝小树林的那面找到了他们俩。在放了几个杂物箱的小设备间旁，戴姆和比利正在接吻。

个子稍高些的戴姆靠在墙上，比利拱进他怀里，像只快乐小狗一样舔他、吻他。

温蒂默默地退回来，也许萨沙会伤心好一阵了。

****艾米丽** **

也许世界上真的有什么机缘巧合。

“你不会是在跟踪我们吧？”

戴姆板着脸，这本应是个不怒自威的表情，但因为比利正站在他身后假装蹭鼻子掩住笑容，让这位前大兵看起来更像是在闹脾气。他有时候会跟自己过不去，哦相信她，作为相处一年的小组成员，艾米丽可有资格这么说。

“如果你还想人模狗样地参加婚礼，最好别惹我，大卫。”

她看见戴姆挑起一边眉毛、故作诧异的模样，忍不住再次笑出声。他们的小组选题进行得十分成功，所有人都想知道艾米丽是如何让戴姆放弃他打击报复迪士尼的计划的。

从那以后，她和大卫·戴姆就拉近了距离。比利当然知道这事，但艾米丽从来没能争取到一个四人约会的机会。 _因为戴姆是一只害羞的抱抱熊，不想离开玩具房交交新朋友_ ——艾米丽第一次这样说的时候，前班长一整个下午都没和她讲一个字。

“好了先生们，让我想想，两件礼服？”

“没错，”比利走上前，有些紧张道，“但是我得牵着我姐姐的手，我爸爸他不太方便。”

艾米丽了然地点头，她在大学附近的一家礼服租借店打工，见过太多要参见典礼的人。女孩走到一排西装前，巡视道：“我会给你选黑色的礼服，不过毕业季刚过完，有很多臭小子把衣服弄脏甚至弄丢了，我们可能没有太多选择。”

“不过也没去关系，”她拿下一套西服往比利身上比划，“毕竟你们俩都是衣架子。”

“你穿灰色怎么样？很衬你的眼睛。”

男孩们拿着自己的西装进了更衣室，艾米丽抱着手臂站在门口。她正忙着给自己的女朋友发消息：“恭喜你姐姐，比利。还有，如果以后你和戴姆结婚了，一定记得邀请我。”

一阵死寂从更衣室中蔓延出来，艾米丽嘴咧得更开了。

“你是别想活到那天了，该死。”是戴姆，这男人几乎是在咬牙切齿。

“哦别这么说，我可是会让店长给你们打折的。”

****凯特琳** **

她的疤又开始刺痒了。

凯特琳用戴着白色蕾丝手套的指头刮挠下颌时，比利轻轻握住了她的手腕。十几分钟或者几分钟后，她就要挽着比利的手臂走进教堂了，凯特琳很高兴她不是唯一一个紧张过度的人。比利绷着张脸，嘴唇涂了带颜色的润唇膏，滑腻的质感让他总是忍不住去舔。

妈妈和大姐以及爸爸都在教堂里了，这儿只有她和比利——比利转过头去，还有戴姆。

他弟弟的男朋友穿着一身灰色的西装，注意到两人的视线后略显疑惑地点头示意。戴姆正靠在墙上，时不时向外探头看看婚礼进行到哪个环节了、是不是该他们俩出场了。

不知为何，戴姆的存在奇异地令人安下心来。

他们是在五天前到的，从北卡罗莱纳一路开回来，后座上摆着两件租来的礼服。妈妈对戴姆的出现没什么表示——她现在有更重要的事要操心，至少不会再认为同性恋是一种战争后遗症了。于是戴姆没出去找房子，而是直接住进了林恩家的二楼。他们的父亲夜以继日地坐在轮椅上盯着电视，如果他还能说话，凯特琳觉得他会很想跟戴姆谈谈的，毕竟他是真的念过书的那种人。

她抓抓裙摆，大姐把比利的勋章缝在了裙子内侧。她戴着妈妈和姐姐结婚时都戴过的项链，礼服倒是全新的，里面的吊袜带是蓝色的。

“我觉得我快要吐了。”

她也不管戴姆是不是还在看着，整个人几乎挂在了比利的手臂上。她弟弟稳稳地支撑住了她：“不会比和碧昂丝同台更糟糕了。”

他们俩笑了起来——对不起了，美国天后。然而戴姆突然离开了墙面，他一只手伸进口袋，凯特琳刚放下的心又提了起来。几年前，她等待婚期时每天都觉得阳光明媚、幸福喷涌；可现在，生活留给她的伤疤让女孩变得敏感悲伤。

“这个，”戴姆张开手掌，“是我姐姐结婚时戴过的，她让我代她祝你幸福。”

一个镶嵌着红宝石的金色手镯正躺在他掌心，镂空的雕花设计显得格外轻盈灵动。戴姆歪头示意，凯特琳赶忙伸出自己的右手。镯子滑上她的手腕，和白手套十分相配。

泪水在她眼眶里打转，比利有些手足无措。但凯特琳仰起头，自己止住了泪水：“该死的，你就不能把这东西早点儿拿出来吗，我可不想做一个花脸儿新娘。”

“好了，”戴姆笑起来，弯腰行礼，“你们该走了。”

****大卫·戴姆** **

_不要欺骗你的心，戴维。_

施鲁姆第一次这么说的时候，他嗤之以鼻。当然了，大卫·戴姆才不是小地方来的新兵蛋子，他脑子足够灵光，见过的世面也不少。所以他无视了军士长，自顾自地往嘴里倒彩虹糖。

阿尔—安萨卡运河战役之前，施鲁姆都没再说过这句话。只是每次、每次戴姆回过头——他绝对不会承认自己是在心虚——施鲁姆都似笑非笑地看着他，用那种佛教书里大智若愚的笑容，叫他心烦得很。他有自己的行事风格，但时间一久，几乎所有人都发现了，每次班长说了些什么，都会第一个去看比利。

好像他想把他逗笑似的，戴姆当然不会承认这个，兴许他自己都没发现。

这事叫比利也惶恐得很，他苦恼又困惑，连着好几天都摸着自己被吻得发青的嘴唇。曼戈问他发生了什么、塞克斯打趣他是不是晚上跑出去偷偷吸了别人的老二，戴姆鬼使神差地出现在他们身后，叫三个人一起去跑圈。

戴姆第一次害怕是在那场屎一般的中场秀上，他喜欢橄榄球，但讨厌达拉斯牛仔队。他一早就发现了比利的不对劲，凯旋之旅把每个人都搞得头重脚轻，但比利尤其。不安和焦虑在戴姆胸中汇集，即将生成一场席卷大地的风暴。在比利问出如果有选择自己还会不会回伊拉克的时候，所有的负面情绪升至顶峰。

他不会告诉任何人他很高兴比利没有上他姐姐的车、没有和那个啦啦队女孩一起逃走。

所以，在飞机真正、永久性地把他们从伊拉克送回美国的时候，他抓紧包带，问道：“你想跟我一起去北卡罗莱纳吗？”

比利愣住了，但没有更多惊慌失措的表情这点让戴姆松了口气。他看着男孩的眼睛，然后从那里面看到了他自己。然后比利弯起了眼，在回答之前戴姆就松了口气。他知道比利会同意的，B班都知道他要回去念大学的事，所以他知道比利会同意的。

他们一起租了房子，然后他帮比利找了份工作，就只是作为过渡期。

一起出门、一起回家、一起喝酒、一起吃饭......回归正常生活的感觉不如想象中那么好，没有了沙子、B班和哈吉，他们一下子失去了相处的节奏。储藏室、悍马、远离营地的巡逻变得遥远而模糊，于是他们开始重新学习触碰、接吻和抚慰。

凯特琳的到来把那些他们不知该如何处理的问题推到了明面上，多亏了她，他们找到了前进的方向。望远镜和卫星地图帮不上忙，家人和朋友成了真正的照明弹。

于是他们和好，开始像平民那样调情。

暑假刚开始时他回了趟家，比利还在打工，戴姆不知道他什么时候该带他回去。爸爸不在，妈妈和姐姐亲吻他的面颊，爷爷大力拍打着他的后背。他们都知道比利的存在，但几双相似的眼睛看着他，于是戴姆明白了答案其实在自己这里。

走之前姐姐在门廊下叫住了他，把一个镶嵌着红宝石的手镯塞进他口袋里。戴姆见过这个，结婚后她也经常戴着。这是个非常贵重的礼物，他的家人已经表了态。

“如果你想的话，戴维，把它交给比利的姐姐，希望这个镯子现在戴着也不过时。”

这给了他莫大的勇气，从北卡罗莱纳一路开回了斯托瓦尔的西斯科街上，载着睡得流出口水的比利和一周左右的行李。凯特琳的拥抱让他受宠若惊，比利的大姐和妈妈只是简单地朝他点头。晚饭的气氛不算愉快，但他们总归没把他轰出去。

晚上，他和比利挤在同一张床上。他睡不着，比利同样。也许是主场作战，他的男孩终于露出了獠牙。他从后面贴近戴姆，小声告诉他自己好几次就在这张床上想着他自慰。

戴姆耳朵发红，他们尽可能小声地做了一次，却第二天在单独相处时被凯特琳无情戳破。

婚礼前的那个晚上他和比利都失眠了，装着手镯的礼服就挂在床头，可戴姆却开始举棋不定。这可能是他的第二次害怕，但戴姆不会让任何人知道这件事。

临近天亮的时候，他终于睡着了一会儿。他梦见了施鲁姆，从伊拉克回来后，他已经很久没梦到曾经的战友了。睁开眼睛时，那个大个子的话依旧回荡在他耳边，带着熟稔的、恼人的笑意。

_不要欺骗你的心，戴维。_

****比利·林恩** **

“你想跟我一起去北卡罗莱纳吗？”

不知怎的，听到这句话的时候，比利反而松了口气。想到妈妈和父亲——那台笨重的、怪物一般的电动轮椅，尽管有些对不起凯特，但比利依旧觉得和戴姆去北卡罗莱纳是个近乎甜蜜的选择。

他想到凯旋之旅，和B班分离的时候自己简直无所适从。他需要戴姆，至少眼下需要戴姆。而且，比利定定地看着他，自己还是第一次看见戴姆这么紧张。

_好像在索吻一样_ ，他被自己的想法逗笑了，赶在戴姆发问之前给出了肯定的回答。

刚开始日子还不错。他们一同找了间两居室的公寓，但很快就睡到了一张床上。温蒂和萨沙都是好人，他不知道该怎么让女孩放弃对戴姆的念头。毕竟严格来讲，他们之间也从未开口确立过关系。在伊拉克的时候，所有的事都清晰明确：今天要推进多少里路、几点钟要起床巡逻。但在这不同，很多事情的界限暧昧模糊，就像他和戴姆。

期中考试周巨大的咖啡供应量带来的工作让他的脑子开始麻木，戴姆的坏脾气让他又变回了“他妈的自由党”，但跟在伊拉克不同，比利发现只有自己听不懂他的话。回到大学校园让戴姆如鱼得水，却让比利陷进了干涸的沙漠。

戴姆不再下达指令了，他不再是B班的班长，不用再对他们每个人负责了。比利看着他前进，自己却像一只脚踩上地雷般被困在原地。

凯特琳向来是最犀利的那个，她和戴姆一样聪明，但从前的温柔婉转已经被现在一针见血的性子完全取代了。两个人都意识到却被冷处理的问题最终野蛮生长到无法忽略，他们大吵了一架，第二天，在楼下酒吧的男厕隔间里和解了。

他还是对前路感到一片迷茫，但起码，比利的地雷危机已经解除了。

B班的重聚是这一年里他最喜欢的一天——几个月后凯特的婚礼成了第一位，所有人都在笑，啤酒杯在吧台上滑来滑去，每个人都有一肚子的话要说。当然，收尾和第二天的扫除都是场灾难。他和戴姆把还能走的人一个个摆正手脚，不能走的则扛在自己肩上。他俩都累得够呛，却对着彼此笑出了声。

比利意识到，他确实需要戴姆，他一直都需要戴姆。

第一学年的暑假，凯特琳就要和小自己几岁的毕业生结婚了。邀请函像模像样地送进了他们的公寓里，比利却拿不准主意是不是该提前带着戴姆一起回去。浴室里的水声戛然而止，他想收起请帖的时候已经晚了。

戴姆已经制定好了全部的计划：他们要先去租礼服，再提前回林恩家准备。

按响门铃后，他注意到戴姆绷紧了身体。于是比利站到他面前，企图把妈妈由晴转阴的表情悉数挡住。但凯特琳从他背后挖出了戴姆，随即给了他一个热烈的拥抱。他看见戴姆的右手一直插在口袋里，抬起左手回应了凯特。

他们把两个人的行李拿上楼的时候妈妈也没说些什么，但等戴姆被凯特叫去帮忙时，女人平静地发问：“这事真的没得商量了？”

“我需要他，妈妈。”

林恩夫人点点头，转身进了厨房。他整个下午都惴惴不安，等待着妈妈的突然爆发或是什么别的糟糕事，但这些都没有发生。他们吃饭，然后回房间，九点钟的时候凯特拿着啤酒敲响了房门，约他们在后院里喝一杯。

先示好的依旧是大姐，她的儿子小布莱恩——他现在已经不小了，非常喜欢戴姆。只要戴姆一闲下来，他准会围着对方打转。大姐总是走过去抱起他，顺势和戴姆拉两句家常。她问他的家庭、情感经历，比利尴尬地头皮发麻，但戴姆总是一一回答。他表现得很好，大概三天后，妈妈也会喊他来搭把手了。

凯特琳婚礼那天，他直到最后一刻才掏出那只手镯。典礼结束后，女孩还在威胁要杀了他们俩。但比利和戴姆靠在一起，连害怕的样子都懒得装。

因为雷的原因，他们选择了离家最近的教堂举行婚礼。仪式结束所有人都徒步返回比利父母家的后院，自助餐桌上已摆好了甜品和酒水。比利和戴姆落在最后，时不时地撞击对方的肩膀，就像他们在伊拉克经常做的那样。通过一个路口时，戴姆清了清嗓子：

“我想，暑假结束前，你应该跟我回家一趟。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢金主的约稿！没想到现在还有人像我一样依旧喜欢他们呜呜呜  
> 会努力在今年把比班本搞出来的，虽然大概是亲友糊墙本了哈哈


End file.
